Components such as vehicular trim elements, control elements and keys for actuating electric switches are often coated with a pleasing tactile material, more particularly rubber-like material. If it is not possible, or not wanted, to produce an intimate connection between the base body of the component, consisting of a relatively hard material, more particularly plastics, and the material of the coating, then the coating needs to be secured to the base body mechanically. For this purpose base body and coating may be designed to positively interlock. Despite this, however, the coating may become detached or distorted.